Mystery Woman
by sunnymadden
Summary: A Diane look-a-like shakes up Sam's nerves on Halloween. Set in season 6, shortly after Sam comes back from the Carribbean.


"Brrrr..."Sam said quietly to himself as he walked up to the bar. He wrapped his scarf around his mouth for it was so cold that the bitter wind stung his lips. He just hoped it wouldn't snow. He was not ready to put up with any of that white shit yet.

"Excuse me," said a woman who apparantley walked into him on accident. Her voice sent shockwaves down his spine. Her voice was practically identical to Diane Chambers. He looked up to find the back of the woman walking down the stairs that leads to the bar. She had shoulder length blond hair and a dress coat on and...could it've been? No, he thought to himself, no, she would have made a production out of it.

He had to find out who she was though. She was starting to make him freak out. He started to power walk to keep up with her. He just about raced to catch a glimpse of her enter the bar. Yet, she was not there. She couldn't have possibly gone in already. He was close enough to hear the door shut. He ran down the stairs to see if she was in there, but no blonde in sight. It was only Carla.

"Hey, ya, Sammy," Carla says to him as he walks in. She's really too wrapped up in filling the pretzel bowls to notice him though.

"Have you seen a blonde woman walk in by any chance?"

"You know, Sam," she says looking directly at him now and clearly irritated. "I know you're a broad hound for life but the least you can do is say "hey" back."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," he says going to hug her. "Thank you for coming in early."

"Hey, no problem," she says hugging him back.

"Do you have to knock off for an hour or two to take your kids trick or treating?"

"No. I'll just see them tomorrow when I pick them up from the juvie hall. Besides, no way Little Miss Ice Queen would let me anyway."

"Why do I always forget I don't run this place anymore?" He asks shaking his head.

"It sucks it's only a memory," she says taking a good look around. She's clearly taking it all in of how much this place used to be. "Yup, a lot of history went down in this place."

That only brought the memory of Diane flooding back to him. He felt a lot of color drain out of his face when it hit him. Carla noticed it because she spoke up.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb," she scuffs. "You know that I know who. It's the blonde who shall remain nameless in my prescence."

"You brought her up."

"Is that why you asked about a blonde woman?" She asked her voice raising in passion. "You aren't over her yet, are you? Jesus, Sam...!"

He had tuned her out. Maybe that blonde woman was just a figment of his imagination. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part that maybe it was her. He missed her terribly and the pain of her absence was unbearable at times. He said to Rebecca that the reason he left was because he was afraid to see her everywhere. Looked like his nightmare was coming true. Or was it? He looked out the window and there she was again, he could tell by her coat. He looked up and she had the same hair but couldn't see her face. She looked like she was coming down the stairs again, but she vanished yet again.

"Sam," Carla barked. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Not now," he stopped himself. She was going to need a reason why she should stop but he couldn't tell her what was happening.

"Rebecca just pulled up," he said partially telling the truth. He did see her getting out of her car. Thank God for you, he thought regarding Rebecca. He never thought he'd think that.

"Oh, crap!" She exclaiming as she then ran around like a maniac trying to get the place set up as much as she could.

"Happy Halloween, Carla and Sam," she greeted coldly as she walked in the door and straight into her office. Her voice was a sharp contrast to Diane's. It sent shivers down his spine but for different reasons. He shook off his nerves best he could and went to work. He never did take his eyes off that window. He would always look for that woman, but never find her.


End file.
